Ten Thousand Fists in the Air
by detrametal
Summary: Inspired by "Ten Thousand Fists" by Disturbed. Every hero now seems to have another business be it acting, books or music. These Titans find themselves a band without a singer-until they get a call from the mayor to be a charity. Forced to take this poor man in they now see what he can do, has done and what he now faces every waking second. The question is will it break him?


I'm going to use this piece a bit differently, each break is going to have a quote from an artist or a band that I think has something relevant to the story. Most of this chapter's comes from David Draiman, one of the best men with one of the worst lives I've ever heard of. But I hope things look up for him now!

* * *

_I would like to thank a world that never understood or accepted me, family and friends that never believed in me, and a God with one hell of a sense of humor. You have all made me what I am today. Let that weigh heavily on your consciences. _

_-David Draiman, lead singer of Disturbed _

* * *

Long green dreadlocks trailed behind him as he ducked into the ally and bent over, one hand pressed into the wall as he hunched over and coughed into his other hand. He cringed as he saw the black staining his hands. After clearing his throat he continued his pilgrimage to the mayor's office, the most glorious building in the city, white stone walls that radiated a warm light even on the cool day surrounded the building with a dome held up by glass walls that offered the best view of the entire city. As he walked by the guards nodded and waved him through, somebody else though stared as he walked in, wishing once again that he could disappear into the floor as he walked past the men and women in suits and ties. The mayor's secretary smiled kindly and waved him ahead, she knew how he hated to be here like this.

He bowed and waited for her to notice "Gar, for God's sake you don't need to bow to me every time!"

He straightened before shaking his head "But I have to pay my respects Mayor Luna"

She sighed and rubbed her forehead, gray strands held back by a white band stood out against her dark dress and tanned complexion, many wrinkles for many smiles. Luna was the one woman almost everyone looked up to, she was amazing. In her election there was no other nominee. "Did it work?" she quested.

He looked at his feet and fiddled with the twin bolts that tightened and loosened the two bands of thin metal that were wrapped around the top and bottom of his neck. When he looked up a deep sadness could be seen within the depths of the purest green "N-no ma'am. They said no…"

Luna screwed her eyes tight before exhaling loudly and staring at the man in front of her "Okay…let's think." she was silent for a moment before turning back to him "How long has it been since you've eaten?" he sheepishly held up two fingers and she gasped "Two days?"

He shook his head "W-weeks" Luna's eyes nearly bust out of their sockets as she picked up her phone, but before she could utter a word he cut in "Don't. I won't accept charity or pity, if I fail it'll be on my head alone."

She glared but for the second time since she had known him he stood stoic in the face of her best impersonation of Medusa. She relented with a cross between a mutter and a curse "Fine" she closed her eyes "I've got one last thing that may get you a job." she punctuated each word with a poke to his thin emaciated chest "Can. You. Sing?"

* * *

_In an age of nothing, at a time when we stand at the brink of our own destruction, strengthen your belief in yourself, in the future of humanity, in the things of this world that cannot be easily perceived. Awaken that which lies dormant, now, within your soul. Re-ignite the flame of your consciousness, and measure the strength of your conviction. Reveal the lie. Renounce your hatred. Seek, find and embrace the truths you are fortunate enough to discover. Cherish them. Use them to anchor you in the sea of chaos that is the world we live in. When twilight draws near, when you are pushed to the very limits of your soul, when it seems that all you have left are the dead remnants of the fabric of your life; believe_

_-David Draiman_

* * *

Robin strummed his guitar as Starfire did the same on her own, Raven felt the vibrations on her bass as Cyborg slammed on the kit, as the dark girl started to sing, her dark smoky voice giving the music an ethereal quality, the phone rang and Robin cursed as he pulled the strap over his head and rushed out. Cyborg walked over to Raven as she coughed lightly "You okay, Rae?"

She shook her head slightly "Not used to singing this much, we need a replacement. I can't do gigs like this"

Robin came back in with a look that told them something weird just happened "You guys tell the mayor we needed a front man?"

* * *

_You think you know, but you're horribly blind_

_You think you know how this story's defined_

_You think you know that your heart has gone cold inside_

_-You Think You Know, Device_

* * *

Gar stood in front of the four who now held the sway of his life in their hands. Luna stood between the group and Gar, and waited for someone to say something. With a sigh she started "Okay, Gar, this is Cyborg," a large black man with a body covered by cybernetic implants "Starfire" a girl with orange skin, long red hair, the second greenest eyes he had ever seen wearing a bright yellow sundress and red sandals that must have cost more than his entire wardrobe…multiplied several times "Robin" a smaller guy with spiky black hair and a mask wearing a set of tennis shoes, jeans and a loose white shirt "And Raven" she was a smaller girl with a hooded cloak covering her body save for the glint of a red gem between her violet eyes and the pale skin of a mouth.

Luna turned to the group "This is Garfield Logan" they looked him over in various ways, Cyborg- happily, Starfire-quizzically, Robin-analytically and Raven-critically. He was hunched over but still tall, he wore a set of sandals that looked inches away from being condemned, faded jeans that had been patched, a light gray tee so old that the logo had worn off years ago, black motocross gloves, and twin bands of metal around his throat, but his most distinguishing features were still to come, long green dreads fell down to his mid thigh and formed a curtain that split across his nose and spread further and further until just past his elbows it was completely behind him, and, apparently, they were naturally green, as was his skin. He slowly stepped forward and held a hand out.

Cyborg immediately stepped forward and shook hands "How ya' doing? I'm the drummer, like she said just call me Cyborg, or Cy for short"

Gar nodded "Nice to meet you, just call me Gar"

Robin took a step forward "Mr. Logan, can you give us a moment with Mayor Luna?" he nodded and stepped out, as the door clicked shut Robin turned back to the elder lady "Okay, what's this really about, I haven't ever seen a man that nervous since Scarecrow accidentally doused himself with his concentrate!"

Luna's eyes went from their normal warm glow to harsh and artic "You hold that man's fate in your hands. He has been through more hell than anybody else. As of three days ago he has no home."

Raven snorted "You're using us for charity. That's nice"

The mayor growled and the heroes shut their mouths with a snap "No, that man out there has been barred from a paying job by the Board of Superheroes" she shook her head "But he's probably the most qualified hero in the city"

Cyborg asked "Then why have we not heard of him before?"

"He's ranked a C"

Starfire hovered over to her boyfriend "Robin, did we not decide that anyone not above the class of S could not be part of our group?"

Luna sighed "I said he's ranked a C not he is a C. Honestly? That boy is roughly a Iroas." Iroas were the highest class-heroes that people only dreamed about being, gifts so powerful to wipe civilizations off the world in mere moments. "The Director of the board has a son, a bad egg if I've ever seen one, Gar put him the hospital and the director took it personally" she turned and grumbled "Should have put the little bastard in the ground."

Cyborg's eye glazed over for a moment "Can you tell us what cases he's done, I think I may have heard of him…maybe"

Luna smiled lightly as she stood and looked out over the city "You have for sure heard of some of his assignments. As to date he's taken out three 'do not confront' opponents by himself…mostly because that bastard of a director tagged him responsible and didn't allow any help. That bastard has a hate-boner for Gar" the group stood stunned at the words that just came out of her mouth. "What? It's true!"

Robin nodded after a moment "Okay, so he's qualified for the hero part but can he sing?" Luna shrugged and the masked midget sighed, walking over to the door he opened it "Gar come in."

Gar stood by the wall as if hoping to disappear, Luna smiled brightly "Gar sing something for us"

His voice was raspy "Like what?"

Cyborg shot in with "Well, what do you know?"

Gar scratched the back of his head "Nothing new…I don't have a radio"

Raven for the first time spoke to him "Why's that? You know what, don't answer, Robin this is a waste of time. Let's just go"

The three others looked at her shocked and slightly appalled. They opened their mouths to reply when they heard a slight squeak as the metal bands were tightened by a wing nut on a small plate on the front.

He started a lilting song like chant with three voices all in harmony, the first was his own, deep and filled with a growl, below that was a deeper rumble of a harsher tone and below that was a smooth voice that seemed to play into the other two leaving three different words every time he opened his mouth.

Luna gasped "What is that sound?"

Raven whispered "It's a devil screaming."

Cyborg cheered "It's an angel singing!"

Starfire breathed "It is the pounding creation's hammer upon the anvil of time" she turned to the stunned group "Garfield. I believe we want you to sing for us"

* * *

_Now I can't stay behind_

_Save me, from wreaking my vengeance _

_Upon you, too chilling more than I can tell_

_Burning now I bring you Hell!_

_Ahh, Ahh_

_Oh, burning now I bring you Hell!_

_Free me tonight, as the animal kings breathe their terror upon you_

_Caught in the moment, engaging in my_

_Bloodlust tonight, now I can't control my venom's flow_

_Get back from me demon, or be exorcised!_

_-Hell, Disturbed_

* * *

Cyborg, Starfire and Raven took the T-car as Robin and Gar walked to his new home, the weathered backpack on the latter held all his possession and much room to spare. The mask told him of all the security and details while the green listened intently.

During a small silence Gar asked "So you and Star?"

Robin blushed brightly "H-how did you know?"

He tapped the tip of his nose "Sensitive, your scent is covering her and vice versa. If you don't want me to tell I won't"

Robin nodded "Thanks…" As they approached the underground road Robin pressed a gloved hand into a small monitor that beeped a few times and the doors opened and the duo walked under thousands of gallons of water in silence until Robin spoke again "the Mayor said that you took on 'do not confront' enemies but she didn't say who"

Gar started shuttering and curling in on himself, as his arms wrapped around his stomach he choked out in a sobbing whisper "D-don't ask, please. Please don't"

Robin uncomfortably patted Gar's back "Um…it's okay?" he pressed the button on his communicator "Raven, could you make some tea for Gar?" he sighed as she responded but he closed the device and turned to the other man "C'mon, let's get you home and a hot drink in you. That'll help you feel better"

As they slowly climbed the steps Robin kept one hand on Gar's arm, he could feel the tremors that still pressed through the scrawny body. As the doors slid open and they managed to get him to sit on the couch and get the warm tea into his hands he gripped the mug tightly "S-sorry, the past isn't nice…" as he seemed to relax the siren went off and Robin swore under his breath, all his hard work to calm Gar down now a waste.

Raven leaned over "At least we'll be able to see what he can do" he nodded before following the green man out who himself was trailing the floating alien and the robot man.

During the romp to downtown Jump Gar surprised them as he ran and leapt from roof to roof fast enough to keep up with the T-car without breaking a sweat. As the Titans rushed head on they didn't hear the voices from the shadows.

"**Mash their bodies**

**Take their heads**

**Their souls ours, born and bred**

**Lightning strikes and curses read**

**Feed their blood trembling dread**_."_

From the belt loops he pulled out a cylinder of metal and snapped it against the drain pipe beside him and it glowed white for a moment before the steel reformed into a new shape, a jitte. The leather wrapped hilt led into a four foot bar with a foot long blunt angular hook, as he swung the bright metal weapon through the air the sharp whistle stopped the fighting for a moment. Six robbers stared at the new comer as the four Titans took a moment to recover.

Gar walked out of the alley with his jitte scraping the ground as he walked, shattered remnants of glass floated around him in swirling loops as he chanted something. One of the robbers leveled his gun at him and pulled the trigger.

The glass spun into a snake that took the shot before hissing violently and lunging at the man, giving him no chance for another shot at wrapped around him so tightly he blacked out. Another turned to fire only to have the end of the snake charmer's weapon catch his back and slam him into the surrounding walls until he joined his friend.

The Titans stared in awe as he moved, the speed of a hawk, the strength of a bear, and the flight of an albatross with the grace of a leopard. He twisted around the four remaining enemies as a sea krait swims around people. When they had met earlier Robin resented Luna telling him of their class difference, now, as he watched in awe he could only agree. The six had the Titans hoping only to contain the damage while he took all of them down with skill and grace.

Hitting the jitte against another pipe it shrank and he replaced it in his belt loops and with a whistle the glass snake thinned into a thin rope and bound all the assailants together. Cyborg smiled "Man, that was…awesome…?" they all looked around to find the green man suddenly missing.

Robin took charge of the confusion "Cy, take them to the station, Starfire go with him. Raven can you try to locate Gar?"

She shook her head "Can't haven't seen enough of his aura to tell it apart from everyone else in this city"

Robin jerked his head "I'll call the mayor and see if she knows what's going on, then I want you to find him"

As they loaded the criminals Robin flipped open his communicator "Mayor Luna, I have a question"

The lady smiled back "Okay, shoot"

"We got a call and Gar pretty much saved our asses. Then he disappeared, do you have any idea where he went or why?"

The mayor snarled "It's that asshole director's fault. Again. He ruled that if Gar was found at any scene of crime he was to be charged with obstruction of justice."

Robin stared confused "But that makes no sense…"

"Of course it doesn't. It's a man's hatred for a man who saved a woman's life by putting his son in the hospital." she took a deep breath before moving on "Gar's most likely at the tower. He's fast like that."

Robin dryly stated "We noticed that" he closed the device and turned to Raven and nodded "Go see if he's there."

* * *

_In a moment you will see my other side_

_When I'm confronted_

_My demeanor turns from Jekyll into Hyde_

_-Sacrifice, Disturbed_

* * *

At the station three cops watched with slight interest as the car pulled up, as the put the men in the cells one guard looked at the bruises and smirked as the two other handed him some cash. Starfire noticed and asked "Why are they paying you money?"

He smiled broadly as he counted out each bill "Well miss, I bet them thirty dollars that Gar would catch at least three criminals tonight."

Robin flopped into a chair with a huff "And how do you know we didn't do this?" his irritation running thick.

"None of you use anything weighted like his jitte, or can dislocate every bone in a hand with a kick." he smiled "But I have to say six in one night brings his weekly total pretty high this time!" the other two nodded.

Cy stopped for a moment "What do you mean weekly average?"

One of the two that lost money answered "Every night for the past…six years? Yeah, six, Gar has been the reason for at least two people being brought in a night. There's only been three days where he didn't"

Raven floated onto the roof and let her senses feel around, three spirits were in the tower…odd, they seemed to be in one body…

As she wandered towards the source she found Gar curled into a ball sitting in a corner holding his knees to his chest he muttered to himself as he rocked back and forth Raven snapped "What are you doing?"

He crawled further into the corner and sobbed heavily "I-I'm so sorry! I-I didn't mean-" he was cut off by more sobs and Raven stared wide eyed, this was not what she expected.

She glanced around with wide eyes, this was something she didn't know how to deal with, she knelt beside him and patted his shoulder lightly "Um…it's okay? You'll be alright?" she went to grab his other shoulder but found herself in a hug. For some reason all the voices in her head were in stunned silence. His arms were wrapped around waist and his head was hidden in her shoulder.

Then the voices started. Of the three souls that resided in Gar another one started to speak, a deep dark voice that embodied every negative thing the human mind could conjure. **"Should have killed them, should kill **_**him**_** and get into the dark, I just want to run rampant, is that to much to ask?"**

Another voice answered, the third soul, the slow voice radiated honor and loyalty, those things that humans strive for "You know that it is for you. Don't try to push things, you know how badly that hurt last time"

The evil voice hissed **"Shut up! Don't remind me!"** it sighed before continuing **"It's my nature to do it, just as yours is the opposite. Now, what to do about this new group?"**

"I think we should leave, they will betray us. Like everyone else and I don't want to live through that again. I don't think they would mind…"

The other voice cut in **"Brilliant idea dumbass! Where would we sleep? What would we eat? This is the only job we've had since that bastard did this too us!"**

The 'good' voice seemed tired of it "Oh, yeah? And what would you do, hmm?"

That dark snicker and evil smirk that painted itself on the face of the green man unsettled Raven **"I vote we eat the males!"**

Raven was shocked, she couldn't reconcile the man that had been crying to this monster or to the other thing that had been speaking. None of it made sense. The other voice sighed "Typical, alright, I have to ask, why just the males, wouldn't you eat the females too?"

The dark voice chuckled **"Well, every animal needs cubs."**

Gar managed to choke out _"L-leave them alone! I-I just want something to go right for once…" _and he seemed to fall asleep. Raven was now thoroughly confused and slightly frightened.

* * *

_Don't you know the war is far from over now_

_What a stumbling block we've fallen over now_

_As our brothers die defending no one_

_The war is far from over now_

_- Sacred Lie, Disturbed_

* * *

After that Raven used her powers to get Gar to his room, when the others asked she said he was crying and she managed to get him to bed, a half-lie. That week he threw himself into his training, both fighting and singing. His only notice of what happened occurred the next day, as he passed her he murmured quietly "Thank you" she nodded and felt the intense gratitude of those two words.

His own schedule fit in to theirs in a way they didn't expect, he rose before all of them, got ready and made a cup of tea for Raven, for an hour he memorized lyrics as the he prepared a cup of coffee for Robin, around that time he could spend an hour in the sound booth singing and getting advice from the two members, then he would cook breakfast for everyone, they learned he was a vegetarian yet if they asked he would cook meat for them. Then it would be on to training and fighting crime until they went to bed. He would stay up some more in his room, what he did in there they didn't know.

That Friday something interesting happened, they had noticed that Gar's wardrobe consisted of three pairs of pants and four shirts. The others knocked on his door and heard him rasp "Come in"

His room was simple, nothing had been done to the room itself since it's construction, the sheets were the same as well as everything else, the only difference now was the few clothes that sat in the closet, the few books that sat on the shelf, an old pen and journal sat on the desk next to a small picture of a family. Only one thing hung. A photo of a man in a suite getting into a Lamborghini with a bull's-eye painted on him. The words _Never Forget_ were written across the bottom, but as this hung on the ceiling in a small recess directly above the bed they didn't see it. Robin started "Hey Gar, how are you?"

Gar rolled onto his side before swinging around so his legs hung off the side of the bed as he sat up "Fine…why do you need reinforcements to ask if I'm okay?"

He cleared his throat "We noticed that you don't really have much in the way of clothes and the city _does_ pay for our living expenses…we're taking you to the mall. You need clothes and we want to go see what's new. It's a win-win!" he sounded way too excited about it.

Gar shrugged "Okay, I'll meet you guys in the garage" they left and he scooped up the three items they would never see if he had his way and walked down to the car.

As the oldest at 21 he was given (forced upon him) the passenger's seat. He leaned back against the headrest as Cyborg started the car and pulled into the underground tunnel before asking "Hey Gar?" the green man rolled his head to show he was listening "Do you know how to drive?"

He rolled his head back to look at the city flying by "I do know how to drive, but you wouldn't want me to"

Cy laughed "Why? Bad driver?"

Gar shook his head quickly, as if afraid all of a sudden "N-NO! I-I just ever took the exam to get a license, I never had a car to take the exam with!"

Raven put a hand on his shoulder "Relax, he was joking with you…" he slowly seemed to calm down as the car pulled into one of the parking spots.

They walked around, Gar seemingly determined to hide every chance he got, he already got stared at for being green, let alone walking around with the defenders of the city. The group made their way to a small store situated in the farthest corner of the mall's third floor, The Hero's Room. A small shop that you could only enter if you had a license. Raven, Robin, Cyborg and Starfire grinned and flashed their cards while the man standing out front glared at Gar who fumbled with his wallet to grab the beaten ID before he laughed harshly "Yeah right bub, this is a C-rank ID, what makes you think you can hang with these guys?"

He lowered his head and gritted his teeth until Cyborg growled angrily "Robert! Leave him alone! He's with us!" the man sneered but allowed the scrawny man to pass. After a moment of gathering himself Gar looked around, everything a hero would need was situated on the shelves of the shop, out of curiosity he picked up a small mask like the one Robin had on. A look at the price tag and he very cautiously set it down. Cyborg smiled "Hey don't worry man, we got it covered!"

Gar shook his head vehemently "N-No way! I can't ask anyone to pay that much for anything!"

Cy laughed as the others went off to see what new things the shop had, he threw an arm around Gar's shoulders "Let me put it to you this way, we have a deal with the city, we can get whatever we want from here for free, city pays for it. Now we need to get you set up for real crime fighting!"

"B-but that mask was over a thousand dollars!"

He shrugged "Bird boy's over there cost more than 10K a whack, and he has eight"

Gar's jaw dropped as Cy dragged him over to a small lady with dark blue eyes and black hair, she leaned on the counter and smiled "What can I do for you today Vic?"

He slapped Gar's back "Trish, I need you to set my friend here up!" she pointed to a small annexed section and Gar walked through the door, the part robot grabbed the woman's arm, concern marring his features "Trish, be careful with him, he's got a weak personality and thinks anything not perfect is his fault." she nodded and turned away but he tightened his grip slightly "Please. He's already saved our lives more times than I can think of…"

She smiled and patted his back "Don't worry, I got it." and she walked back into the room.

Gar was sitting in a chair with his hands woven together in his lap, knuckles clenched to the point they were drained of blood as he stared at them, the door closed and he looked up to see Trish, a shorter woman who was wearing a set of skinny jeans with a plain black shirt and short heeled shoes, her bangs came just to her eyebrows as the rest of her hair floated around her in an ebony waterfall, she smiled at him "Hello, my name's Trish, I'm here to help you come up with a uniform!"

He tried to smile politely, but it came out nervous and twitchy "G-Gar, n-nice to meet you"

She giggled and flashed another brilliant smile "Alright, I heard that you helped Vic and the others?"

He nodded slowly "Yeah, they needed a singer for their group…I got called in…"

She pulled out a note pad "That's cool, I'd love to be called in for something like that…but I love my job way too much!"

For a few hours they just chatted until Gar loosened up a bit, between the two of them they managed to design a uniform for Gar.

Outside another interesting conversation was going on, Cyborg approached the leader "Yo' Rob! I got an idea, for our next album lets do some covers, we don't have a song writer at this point…" he ended with a shrug.

Robin pressed a finger to his chin "It's makes sense, how bout we each choose a song to do? Sound fair?"

Star giggled "I wish to do the 'Iron Man' it is a most interesting song!"

Cy smirked "Let's do 'T.N.T. you all know how much I love that song!"

"I'll go with 'Vengeance Falls' I think we can do that song pretty well" said Robin.

Raven was quiet for a moment, songs pranced around her head "'Blood Eagle' by Amon Amarth"

Gar walked out, a small smile played around the edge of his lips, they explained what they thought and he rolled his shoulders "'March or Die'" and he walked to the far end to look at something while they approached Trish.

Starfire giggled loudly "Oh, Friend Trish, you have gotten him to smile when we could not! What is your secret?"

The woman smiled "No secret, we just talked for awhile…we did get a uniform designed" she pulled out a portfolio with about three hundred sheets of paper inside, the others looked shocked "Most of these are rejects, but that man can squeeze a penny till it screams, his uniform costs less than 500 a whack" the others whistled, usually a uniform ran upward of 6000, just for the necessity of protection and durability "You should be able to get them by lunch, I already got Dave to start working on them"

A siren went off and the Titans rushed into action, Robin barked out orders "Everyone, focus on getting the civilians out, they can't get hurt! After that we deal with the criminal!"

Gar rushed to a group that was huddled behind a statue, holding out a hand he motioned them to come to him. A small woman pulled back before retorting "No way! You probably work with those criminals! Get out of here you monster!" his shoulders sagged, he realized being green wasn't the most normal but that didn't make him a monster…did it?

Trish rushed to the group and slapped the woman "You arrogant bitch! He's a Titan! He's trying to save you!" she turned to the distraught Gar "Go ahead and deal with the alarm, I'll make sure these people don't get in the way" she leveled a horrifying glare on the group. He gave a weak smile before nodding and rushing to the center of the mall where the alarm originated.

* * *

_Who fucking gave you the right_

_To spread perpetual night?_

_Your holy rationales have never made sense to me_

_-Out of Line, Device_

* * *

Gizmo bumped a fist with Mumbo as their giant machine smashed into a store before pulling out the cash register. They expected the four Titans would not be able to beat this monstrosity. In fact, watching a green man leap from the fourth floor with a giant stick was the last thing they expected, the machine's hand moved to swat him away but passed through him harmlessly, the green man's kick pushed the robot into the ground with a resounding crash. As they stood they caught sight of a black miasma fighting with a white counterpart above his body, the wind around him ripped itself into a tornado before he charged them with a battle cry that would have made Ares run. Every attack seemed to pass right through him and into another store.

With a huff three voices came out of the man _**"We guess that we should restrain you. we'll just blame it on you, sound alright?"**_and one hand shot forward and the rubble that was on the floor twisted and shifted to a gigantic bear that slammed a paw into the machine hard enough to shatter the arm it collided with and knock Mumbo and Gizmo off the machine before they found themselves suspended by the metal hook of the jitte, the only thing that continued the fight was an accident, a small child rushed from behind a wall and into the shadow of the falling robot. Instantly the criminals were dropped and the child was spirited away behind the wall with a quick word about where to find his mother before he returned to the duo.

The others watched from behind a statue, even they could see the forces battling above Gar's body. Luckily the normal people were gone, neither one had a pleasant feel. The Bright one was like a superior being-humans were merely vice filled creatures to be eliminated for the purity of the world. The Dark one was the Id, the base instincts of all life reduced to their worst components-rape, murder, rage, hunger, sleep and fashioned in a way that anything that could reduce it now fed it.

The angel and beast of all humans manifest into one person. The machine powered back up as Gizmo and Mumbo clambered back on and shot rockets at their assailant. Every attack passed through his body again and the pressure from the detonation seemed ineffective. The once bear gathered all the rubble that surrounded it before it started swelling like a balloon so close to bursting, the paws morphed to wings and the fur to feathers as the legs thinned and grew talons, now an eagle. The stone creature grabbed the machine by the remains of the arms and lifted it through the giant hole in the ceiling it created as an entrance, Gizmo and Mumbo stared as the razor beak ripped into their creation and tore it to shreds as the flight continued upwards, ever skywards.

Gizmo was the first of the villains to break out of his trance and he started to rain fire down on Gar as the man walked through it-simply walked, he didn't even try to block. The criminal's frustration was reaching a peak-how the hell was he missing!?


End file.
